


世纪之交（Millennium)

by XavIniesta685



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Only Gerard Piqué/Carles Puyol happy ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavIniesta685/pseuds/XavIniesta685
Summary: tag里这串cp只有普皮普he我会写这种东西暗示了我精神状况堪忧，但我还是写了普约尔第一人称
Relationships: Carles Puyol & Xavi Hernández, Gerard Piqué/Carles Puyol, Iker Casillas & Xavi Hernández, Luis Figo/Pep Guardiola, Luís Figo/Carles Puyol, Pep Guardiola & Xavi Hernández
Kudos: 11





	世纪之交（Millennium)

亲爱的杰里（Geri）：

记得吗，上次我们做完爱后，你搂住我的脖子不放，头靠在我被汗淋湿的肩膀上，懒洋洋地跟我聊天。话题不知道怎么回事就拐到我们的性经历上，你略带骄傲以及些许紧张地告诉我，你第一次是几岁、跟谁、在哪儿、怎么发生的，我们因为这个有趣的故事而哈哈大笑，这种可爱的、经典的、男孩成长的故事。那个时刻就像我们在一起的任何时候那样轻松愉快，我还给出了几句，用你的话说是“老掉牙的”，而我觉得是非常有益的建议。  
但是，在那之后，你突然问起我的第一次，一段回忆闪电般地刺向我。你的笑容被我的面部表情抹去了，然后你说：“嘿，普伊，别吓我……你、你让我觉得你的第一次是跟一个连环杀人狂！”  
“差别不大。”我嘀咕道，但你听见了，于是你用你修长的四肢像八爪鱼一样把我缠起来，鼻子顶着我的鼻子，哀求道：“告诉我嘛，普伊！我不会跟其他人说！”  
我说：“那是十几年前的事情了，不用在意。”  
“既然不用在意，那为什么你不告诉我？我已经告诉你我的了！”  
是的，Geri，你一直是个非常敏锐的人。我当时被你的问题弄得思绪一片混乱……因为我已经很久没有想起过那件事和那个人，以及与他相关的那段时光。于是我向你保证，我一定一定会告诉你，只不过我需要一些时间，把前因后果在脑海里回放一遍，看看是否漏掉了什么。否则我能告诉你的只有一些支离破碎、前后无法连贯的细节。  
“不会是等十年后再说吧？”你怀疑地问，而我笑了出来，吻了吻你的额头。  
“那个人我认识吗？”你最后问，我犹豫再三，点了点头。

那么，需要从哪里开始呢？我觉得我实在无法用言语表达出来那一切，那个1999年，那个世纪之交。于是我坐了下来，打算给你写封长信，也就是你现在手里拿着的这封。因为这不仅仅关于他，也关于我自己，关于我如何成为现在的我。我不是说他塑造了我……那对其他真正塑造了我的人不公平，也不是事实。但，那确实是我经历中的重要部分，而你作为我现在最爱的人，值得知道、了解我的过去，我的历史。  
你早已知道，我在1995年，十七岁，从我的故乡，一个加泰罗尼亚北部的小农庄的球队转会来到拉玛西亚。同一年，克鲁伊夫从葡萄牙体育以很低的价格签下了一个23岁的球员，据说他“适合踢边锋，速度快，射门得分能力强。”  
当时我所在的梯队距离一队的距离还很遥远，关于一队的一切都是小球员之间悄悄流传的流言。我在拉玛西亚的第一年就认识了日后青训岁月里最好的两个朋友，哈维和加布里（他后来因为伤病频繁，在2006年转会阿贾克斯）。哈维特别热衷这些事情，比如翻来覆去地跟我讨论克鲁伊夫和罗马里奥之间的矛盾，到底谁是做错那个，皇马球迷怎么看叛变的恩里克，等等。他在一队成员里最喜欢的球员是瓜迪奥拉，像神一样崇拜他，容忍不了任何人讲他坏话。  
所以在1996年初冬的某一天我来到训练场，发现他比平常时候还要消沉，连加布里踢他屁股都没啥反应，我就有一种预感，过去扯了扯他的耳朵：“怎么啦，佩普发生什么事了？”  
他的表情，我至今仍然记得很清楚，像强行咽下了一剂难喝的药：“德拉佩纳说他在训练后看见佩普和路易斯躲在更衣室角落接吻。”  
德拉佩纳是他的朋友，人称“小佛爷”，在b队，近来经常跟一队一起训练。“恩里克？”这确实是大新闻，我大吃一惊。  
“不是这个路易斯，”他不耐烦地说，“菲戈。那个葡萄牙人。”  
好吧。“起码不是阿拉贡内斯，”我跟他开玩笑，见他仍然没反应，继续逗他：“怎么了，觉得你有机会？还是幻灭了？”  
他一头冲过来把我扑倒在草地上：“嘿！滚！说认真的，你就不觉得……不觉得……”  
他支吾了半天也没“不觉得”什么出来，难得他的脑子也能找不到正确的词语来形容自己的感受。  
不久，更多的流言流传开来，关于巴萨的队长，加泰罗尼亚人的骄傲，诺坎普的国王，跟队里的新晋明星球员在一起了。他们几乎是半公开地在任何地方都走在一起，大巴和飞机上一起坐，客场住同一个酒店房间，还有球迷信誓旦旦地宣称看见他们出没在gay吧，或者私人小酒馆里，在舞厅的人潮中旋转。  
他们出现在公众场合时从不牵手，也不接吻，甚至不会靠得很近，让企图拍下暧昧照片的记者无功而返。  
但永远会一起出现。

这种事情与足球无关，我不在乎所有跟足球无关的事情，在遇见你之前。我已经千百次地告诉过你，你如何改变了我的生活，像一剂解药与一双温暖的将我拖出与自己斗争的手。所以我不会再啰嗦这方面的事情。  
现在，请你想象一个十九岁的我。也许你会感觉这对你来说很难，你会觉得我仿佛一出生就是你遇到的那个样子，铁血队长，奋力拼搏，眼里满是沧桑和顾虑，你难以想象我是个小孩、是个新人、眼里只有梦想的时光。不过，我向你保证，这并不会太难。十九岁的我与你遇到的三十岁的我一样，有着同样的对足球和巴萨的狂热，有着多得有些过头的勇气与愤怒。但是，我也和所有十九岁的孩子一样，非常天真，非常轻信，对人情世故一窍不通。而且，当时我还是个追星族：我喜欢马尔蒂尼，曾经设想过为了他转会去米兰，更衣室柜子里至今贴着他带领米兰举起欧冠奖杯的照片；我也喜欢明星前锋们，甚至包括皇马当时的超新星劳尔。不过，无论如何，巴萨的一切永远在我心中拥有至高地位，而当时巴萨队伍里也有一串串闪亮的名字，他们全都是我的偶像……我梦想着有一天能跟他们一起踢球，想得五脏六腑都在发痛。  
（因此我习惯性对队医隐瞒我的轻度伤病和不适，将疼痛视作勋章。直到我的职业生涯末期，在发现自己因为伤病太多，无法与你一起踢到40岁时，我才开始后悔……但如果事情重来一遍，我想我仍然会那样做。）  
因此我才不会在乎我伟大的偶像们，他们跟谁接吻了。那不影响他们在诺坎普上演伟大的表演。我仍然（与哈维和加布里一起）有机会就溜进诺坎普看球，在巴萨进球时，哈维会捂住耳朵，说我的喊声能被在下面踢球的球员本人听见。  
怀揣梦想的时光流逝得很快，罗纳尔多来了又走了，一个叫做穆里尼奥的翻译留了下来，他后来变成了助教，变成了我（短暂地、在b队）的教练。听说他跟大部分一线队球员关系都很好，队内流传着他经常跟瓜迪奥拉和菲戈一起激烈地讨论战术的事情。  
在1998年初，佩普遭遇了伤病困扰。而我和哈维在穆里尼奥麾下，代表巴萨一队出战了一场对低级别联赛球队的友谊赛，完成了自己的一队首秀，我们欣喜若狂。尽管那场比赛所有的大牌球员全都没来，我也没跟我所有的偶像们说上话。顺便说一句，那场比赛我们被对方进的唯一一个球，是蒂托-比拉诺瓦打入的。  
让我在此掠过关于我最终进入一队的种种艰辛和不易，其中大部分你已经知晓，比如哈维被调去一队的事情，让我在最容易放弃的那个夏天坚定了要继续留在巴萨的心。他经常喜滋滋地跟我炫耀他又跟瓜迪奥拉聊了什么，德波尔怎么教他防守，该死的，这家伙。他知道怎么刺激我。  
终于，在我苦苦地、几乎是要绝望的等待里，1998年初冬的某一天，范加尔通知我去跟一队合练。那时候我即将年满21岁，b队里所有的队友都比我小。b队教练已经多次暗示我，应该寻求租借甚至永久转会的下家了。  
然而，范加尔见到我的第一句话是：“这个一头乱毛的野人是谁？”  
更衣室里的大牌球星们全都哄笑起来，天啊，在我所有的偶像面前……我不得不硬着头皮出声道：“我是卡莱斯-普约尔，b队的右后卫，您通知我来与一队合练，先生。”  
“在我下次见到你前，把头发剪了。”  
“但是先生……”我抗议道，“头发长短与足球无关。”  
哈维在我身边抽了一口气，更衣室里突然安静了下来，我感觉所有人的目光都在我和范加尔——一队主教练，我提醒自己，再次提醒自己——之间扫来扫去。  
“那我就看看你的足球有关的东西怎么样。”他最后口气恶劣地说，转身走了出去。沉默被打破了，我低着头盯着地板喘气，哈维拍了拍我的肩膀然后也走了，其他球员陆陆续续地将头扭开开始做自己的事情，或者在一旁高谈阔论。我坐在长凳上慢吞吞地穿着球袜，想等所有人都离开了再出去，以免再次吸引不必要的注意力。  
突然，一只手出现在了我视野里，它摁住了我的肩膀，掠过我卷曲的发梢，我抬起头来看，我最崇拜的偶像之一——菲戈，他弯下身子对我笑。  
他说：  
“不要紧张，待会好好表现。”  
“顺便，不要剪头发，你的头发很好看。”  
我眨了眨眼睛，然后想了起来。  
佩普断断续续地伤缺快一年了，这一年里菲戈作为第二队长，常年戴着队长袖标上场。  
所以，他现在是我的队长，他在履行队长职责：关心新球员。  
关于他跟佩普在更衣室里接吻的那个传言突然闪现在我的脑海里，我把它赶了出去，那不关我的事情。“谢谢，”我说，努力抑制着发现偶像跟自己说话的满心激动，看向他深色的眼睛，但却读不出太多东西。

1998年的圣诞节到了，我收到了哈维送的《终结者》碟片与加布里送的最新款mp3。然后是新年，然后是1999年。这是二十世纪的最后一年，是一个千年的最后一年。第二年，是一个新的千年，Millennium。  
“听说1999年将会是世界末日。”加布里说。在训练的休息时间，我们三个躺在草地上，手枕在脑后，腿翘在空中晃来晃去。  
“你居然信这个。”哈维嗤之以鼻。  
“但好多人信啊！”加布里翻身起来认真地说，“在巴特农神庙，在玛雅遗址……有大群自称太阳神的信众集体自杀了！他们说没有一个人能看见2000年的太阳！因为太阳将在1999年死去！太阳死了！”  
“希望不要，那样我有生之年就看不到佩普执教哈维了。”我说，这是当时队里对哈维对瓜迪奥拉的仰慕的一个经典笑话，哈维扭过身子来踹了我一脚。

当然，你也知道，1999并不是世界末日，就像后来的2012那样，但世纪之交对巴萨来说，的的确确像个世界末日般的噩梦。  
接着我上面的故事说起。那次训练后范加尔勉强闭上了嘴巴，不再念叨我的头发，我连续多次接到通知与一队合练，更衣室也逐渐将我视为一队的一份子。我从拉玛西亚搬了出去，把床垫送给了宿舍里最小的、那年刚刚十五岁的男孩，是的，就是伊涅斯塔。关于他你应该知道那个著名的故事。瓜迪奥拉告诉哈维“你会取代我，但这个孩子会取代你”那事。不过我还可以补充一个小小的细节，在一队一起去看伊涅斯塔带领的u16耐克杯决赛那天，佩普最后一个到，哈维本来坐在菲戈身边，但他在看见佩普那一瞬间，很自觉地起身挪开了，让佩普能坐到菲戈身边。  
这大概能佐证菲戈和佩普的关系在队里多么尽人皆知。  
就算有人有意见，我猜，他们也不敢说出来。彼时菲戈不但是球队场上队长，还是最耀眼的明星，他那年27岁，已经被媒体称为金球奖的有力候选人之一。球迷们为他在右边路的每一次突破欢呼，队员们信任他，愿意把球交给他。不知道是幸运还是不幸的是，我当时作为边卫，在队内训练赛上时常需要跟他对位。  
……他带球朝我冲过来，我碎步退后预判着他的行动……看准时机，他往哪个方向移动……他往右边看了一眼，我反射性移动……然后他用脚尖把球一拨。奇迹般地从我的左边穿了过去……我急忙将身子一扭，伸手去拉他的衣服……我的脸重重地砸在了地上，啃了一嘴青草。周围传来哄笑声……  
以上在不到三秒内完成，三秒后，菲戈起脚射门，海斯普高高跃起但指尖仍未碰到球，球飞入网。  
腰痛要断了，我的脸红红的，咬紧牙关，被身边最近的队友拉起来。  
“没事的，”助教安慰我，“那是菲戈。你还有很多要学。”  
但我没有看他，我的眼睛直视着在场边注视着这一切的范加尔。他撇了撇嘴，眯起眼睛，发出了一声响亮的“啧”声，我的心凉了大半截。  
我的父亲是个牧民，养着奶牛与羊。他在我离开家乡、前往巴塞罗那这座大城市时对我说：  
“如果你不是队里最出色那个，然后回了家，没关系，我不会怪你。但如果你不是队里最努力那个，那么，就永远别回来了。”  
回忆与屈辱让我眼睛一热。我转过身去背对着主教练，牙齿快将下嘴唇咬破，眼睛直愣愣地盯着前方。这时，我意识到正在拿着球走向中圈的菲戈在看我，他后来告诉我，当时我的表情像手握长剑、将要大开杀戒的武士，愤怒得眼睛仿佛要滴出血来。  
“你补位太慢了，科库。不该让路易斯射门这么轻松。”范加尔在场边批评道，“还有你，卡莱斯，都是你那头乱毛遮住视线导致看不清东西。要不要剪掉？”  
“再来一次！”我大吼道，不知不觉重复了哈维的口头禅。彼时我刚好对上菲戈的眼睛，他动作幅度很小地畏缩了一下，但随后立刻咧开嘴笑了起来，然后恢复了专业与平静。我知道他在轻视我，而且有着充分的理由这样做，这一切都让我更加愤怒。  
助教吹响了哨子，训练赛继续，我努力抛开其他情绪。冷静、专注。要专注。  
几分钟过后，被分到对面小分队的哈维一脚传球，掠过了雷齐格，我奋力回追，但菲戈比我近得多。他拿到球了，因此慢了几步，我冲到了他和球门之间。  
要勇敢。  
要无畏。  
菲戈扬起腿准备发力，我想也不想地伸脚去捅球。一阵脚踝上的剧痛，一片飞扬的草皮与尘土，一声痛苦的抽气声，我知道自己碰到了球，也知道自己在地上翻滚了几圈，小腿被狠狠踢了一下。周围都传来吃惊的喊声，我甩开头发挣扎地爬起来，发现菲戈也倒在了地上，队友和队医向我们跑来。  
“能不能站起来？能不能站起来？”队医对我说——“这上抢也太鲁莽了！”助教厉声说——“你真的想让他去陪瓜迪奥拉养伤吗？我们还有队长吗？”不知道谁说——“他太冒失太容易被情绪左右了。上场不知道是超神还是添乱。”另一个人说——“普伊一直都这样的，我习惯了。”哈维说——  
“但这次比上次好，起码你能碰到我了。”一个声音从我背后传来，是菲戈本人的。我急忙转过身去。  
“你没事吧？”我紧张地问，生怕自己真的弄伤了他。他拍了拍身上的尘土，夸张地做了个痛得死去活来的表情，把我和给他按摩脚踝的队医吓得一抖。但他随后打了个滚轻松地跳了起来，还笑嘻嘻地跑了几步。其他人围了上去，笑声和喧哗重新充满了训练场。我被加布里拉起来，火辣辣的疼痛散去后，一种温热的感觉慢慢膨胀开来，我想着菲戈刚刚的那句话，愤怒无声无息地消失了，仿佛那些尖刻的评论都不存在了。  
所以，父亲，我足够努力了，是吗？

“拜，普伊，明天见。”训练后的浴室里，队友们都陆陆续续地离开了，而我得用吹风筒吹干自己的头发，总是留到最后。哈维走前习惯性会跟我打声招呼。  
“明天见，”我说，把头发甩到另外一边，“对了，后天比赛加油。”  
“啊，后天我可能不会上，”他平静地说，过于平静了，“队医说佩普已经快好了，很有可能明天会参加合练，后天就能出场了。”  
我抿了抿嘴唇，皱起了眉头，不知道该说什么。基本上，只要佩普回来，哈维回到板凳基本上是板上钉钉的事实。我知道他多么渴望比赛，多么渴望早日穿上属于主力的号码……但我也知道他多么崇拜佩普，而且他的教养和尊严都不允许他表现出一丝一毫的不满。  
“那就……祝你好运。”我说，他点了点头，离开了。

我胡乱地把头发吹到七八成干，把个人物品随手塞进训练袋里，低着头就往外走。走得太急，在拐过更衣室与浴室的连接处的拐角时，我一头结结实实地撞在了某个靠着墙站着的人身上。他被我撞得向后退了一步。  
“非常抱歉！”我叫了起来，今天我已经累到没法集中注意力在走路上，“对不起，我……我以为大家都走了。”  
“没事，”他温和地说，这时我才敢抬起头，发现那个人竟然是菲戈。更令我震惊的是，他接着说：“我在等你。”  
“有什么事吗？”我全身的肌肉都紧绷了起来，今天那次危险的铲球在我脑海里千百次地闪动，有什么严重的事，他要留下来找我算账？  
“不用紧张，”他伸出手搭在了我的肩膀上，把我拉近，我紧张得手脚不知道往哪里放。这可是菲戈，我默念，世界前三的球员……拉玛西亚的走廊里挂着他的海报的人……我曾经的青训队友们会为了一件他的签名球衣打一架，而现在他距离我这么近……他已经走进了我的私人空间里，我有些潮湿的头发擦过了他的手指。我能闻到他用的男士洗发水的味道，抹去了平时场上在进球后队友们拥抱时，我能闻到的汗味。在平时，我们习惯了十几个臭哄哄汗流浃背的男人抱在一起，倒也觉得很稀松平常，但现在只有两个……这种气味显得没有必要地……亲密。  
“只是作为队长，我觉得有必要给新人一些建议和忠告。”他说，我们的胸口之间的距离只有最多十公分了，然后他终于停了下来。原来是这样，但为什么要这么近地贴着我说话？  
“谢谢，”我说，努力把声音里的如释重负与激动藏住，“请说！”  
但他没有立刻说话，而是继续盯着我的眼睛看，他太近了，让我有一种闭上眼睛的冲动。我不能扭开头，那样很不礼貌，为了掩饰我的不适与受宠若惊这两种叠加起来的复杂感觉，我尝试开口说话，而他眼睛下垂了些，盯住了我的嘴唇。  
“今天训练里……很抱歉，我知道那很危险，我不是有意……”我说。  
他挥了挥手表示没有关系，然后重新看向我的眼睛：“刚好我想说的也是从那件事里想到的。”  
我屏住呼吸，不敢再说话，他又停了几秒后说：  
“我发现你经常会很紧张。比赛前，训练前，训练后也会。还有，刚才，我一碰你，你身子绷得和木乃伊一样。”  
我刚张开嘴巴准备反驳，听完他的最后一句又闭上了。  
他又向我靠近了些，手摸上了我的后脖子，声音更轻了：  
“有没有想过怎么解决这个问题？也许你可以……更放松……表现得更好。”  
本来是很正常的对话，但他挨在我的耳边这样说，就像情人的蜜语，我完全无法思考。  
“所以我该怎么做？”我傻乎乎地问，顺着他思路说。  
“放松些，把大脑放空，别想太多，别理那些球迷的评价……”  
“但我做不到。”我突然从这个不知怎么开始的晕乎乎的气氛中惊醒过来，想起了某些紧张得快死的时刻。我可以告诉他，他那么关心我……他不会笑我。  
“我太在乎球队，太在乎成绩了。所有比赛对我来说都像世界杯决赛，我……我试过冥想，也试过心理医生……都没有用！我……”  
很久很久以后，我仔细回忆这一段更衣室的对话，发现那是一个精心设计的陷阱，他故意先告诉我一些说教式讲话，然后当我告诉他我做不到……可能，很有可能，他就在等我那样说。

他带着一丝令人琢磨不透的笑容看着我：  
“你试过性吗？”  
“什么？”我怀疑自己听错了，但他离我很近，说得很清晰。  
“做爱。”他说出这个词时表情没有一丝波动，仿佛在谈论天气，而我能感到自己的脸瞬间红得发烫，超级球星、球队队长、大众偶像……他……！  
我的思路一泻千里，飞到了银河系外，现在轮到我死死地盯着他的眼睛，不知因为激动还是害怕，浑身颤抖。他难道在暗示……他难道意思是……但是他不是和佩普……？他看上去一点也不激动，仿佛做爱是跟做一百个深蹲一样无聊的事情……我难道想错了……？  
沉默在弥漫，最后，我逼自己从舌尖上吐出几个字：“和你？”  
他笑了起来，终于松开了我，让我好不容易又能顺畅地呼吸了：  
“我本来想的是你自己用手解决。”他转过身去，语气带着恰到好处的冷淡，“不过……后天比赛好运。”  
“你为什么会关心这些？”在他即将消失在更衣室门口时，我忍不住脱口而出，尽了我最大努力显得不要听起来不知好歹。  
他这回笑出了声，我悄悄喘了一口气。他回过头来，稍稍歪了歪头，说：  
“因为我是个好队长。”

你要理解，Geri，我当时是个21岁的年轻人，而他是个世界巨星，一个成熟且生活阅历丰富的人，知道怎样用合适的手段获得他想要的，需要的仅仅是一些技巧。  
我那天晚上失眠了，脑子里嗡嗡地响，全是那段最多十分钟的对话。他“本来想”是什么意思？他后来不这么想了吗？这是暗示吗？是邀请吗？还是真的只是专业性的放松建议，想要帮助我提高场上表现？我倒不担心他不喜欢男性，毕竟有佩普的先例，但佩普又是怎么回事？佩普伤了那么久，但就在他要回来的几天前……他们是已经分手了但没有人知道吗？还是……  
一个问题蹦了出来，脑海中有个声音问我：如果他真是那个意思，你会答应吗？  
我在胡思乱想里睡着了，梦境帮我回答了那个问题，醒来后我浑身是汗，双腿之间一片黏稠。

第二天我到达训练场时，发现哈维一脸沮丧。队医说今早佩普感觉有些不好，还是无法回归合练。那么他也将铁定缺席比赛。整个球队和范加尔都看起来没有多么失落，毕竟我们已经接近习惯失去他了。  
我一整个早上都在避免自己与菲戈对视，因此也无从得知他是否有看向我，但他的一举一动都格外深刻地印在我的脑海里，即使是一些很小的事，比如说他在跟范加尔说话……在一脚中柱后他踹了门柱一脚……他吼丢球的路易斯-加西亚……他跟穆里尼奥聊了很久，两个人哈哈大笑。我想，他们应该都在怀念佩普吧，平时他们三个都是一起走的。  
如果事情保持这样下去，我可能会将昨天的那次谈话看作一次没有任何字面意思之外意义的普通谈话，如果我没有如此强烈地被他一举一动所影响，如果他没有在那次训练结束后的浴室里走过我身边时，伸手漫不经心地掠过我的后脖子。  
水雾弥漫的浴室里，我望着他走开的背影，认为自己充分地了解了他的意思。

那是赛前最后一练，下午我们乘机前往客场。晚上，当我洗漱完毕、躺在旅店单人间的床上看无聊的电视节目的时候，门铃响了。  
我并没有像自己预想的那样吓一跳，仿佛我一直在等待这一时刻的到来。  
我打开门，他只说了一句话：  
“现在是比赛前的时候了。”  
“而我有些紧张。”我说，一半因为这真的是事实，一半因为这句话说出来感觉很好，让我感觉自己学会了怎样正确地调情。  
他笑了，同时舔了舔嘴唇，我凑上去吻他，门在我们身后关上。我很快发现自己经验远远不如他丰富，好吧，事实上，我知道自己是双，以前也有过女友，但从来没有过性经验，因此很快就变得被动。  
“躺好，”他低声说，“我记得是我是来帮助你放松的，是吗？”  
“……是。”我说，被灼热的气氛烧得脑子发烫，不再去思考到底他真正的动机是什么，反正，在此时此刻，诺坎普人气最高的英雄，我的偶像之一，抱着我，吻着我，在我身边，用手指和润滑液帮我扩张。  
他动作并不够温柔，跟他的话语截然相反，他近乎贪婪地啃咬着我的嘴唇与脖颈，有力地将自己送进来。我被刺激到说不出话，他也没有再作声，手指插入我的头发里，抚摸着，拉扯着。  
直到我射出来，他也喘着气趴在了我的身边，又过了好几分钟，他才出声打破了沉默：“我想这么做很久了。”  
“是吗？”我不知道该说什么，一种怪异的感觉慢慢升了起来，但我不敢问。他继续问：“感觉好吗？”  
“挺好……”我慢慢地说。如果下次你能别这么急切可能会更好一点……但我不敢说。于是我说：“我感觉很放松了。”  
“什么？”他似乎很困惑地看了我一眼，然后恍然大悟地说：“哦，对，那个，那个。那么，祝你明天比赛表现好。”  
“你也是，”我说，努力让声音更热切一点，他滑下床披上浴袍，踹上拖鞋，边走向门口边说：“晚安。”  
“路易斯。”我忍不住叫了他的名字，他已经拽开了门，回过头来略有些不耐烦地问：“是？”  
我有些想问这一切到底是什么意思，我想问佩普和你到底是什么情况，我想问你愿不愿意再留一会儿，我们可以说说话……还有……这还有下一次吗？但他要走的动作让我退缩了。  
“晚安，明天比赛加油。”我说，他似乎意识到了什么，恢复了他平时那种礼貌且友好的表情，露出一个笑容：  
“晚安。”

那场比赛菲戈和我都表现很好。他进了一球，可惜对方通过角球（又是角球！）头球进了一个，在终场前几分钟，里瓦尔多进了一个特别漂亮的世界波，让范加尔蹙起的眉毛终于放平了，我们都冲到他身边拥抱他。  
胜利让回程的飞机上充满了快乐的空气，哈维企图跟加布里一起算出我们联赛的夺冠几率，菲戈跟第三队长科库坐在一起，我时不时往他们的方向瞟几眼，不过没看到什么特别的。

第二天早上，我走进餐厅意识到的第一件事是，佩普回来了。他像从来不曾离开一样坐在他最喜欢的那个角落里的桌子旁，正在跟他最好的朋友们——菲戈和穆里尼奥——激烈地高谈阔论。我想，确实，他就是诺坎普的国王，这里是他的家，他的领地，他的王国。他无论离开多久，这里都会热烈地欢迎他。  
抑制不住激动，我走过去拍了拍他的肩膀：“很高兴你回来！佩普！”  
“谢谢，卡莱斯。”佩普笑着站起来跟我抱了抱，然后坐了回去，像根本没有被打断那样继续他们的讨论：  
“这样就推翻你的结论，何塞，克鲁伊维特够高了，但他在角球战术里站在门线上没有用！昨天的球就是这么进的！我一直觉得角球防守里，考虑站在门线上那个人选时，应该不要那么重视身高，而是……”  
“所以我们应该让哈维站在门线，是吧。”穆里尼奥嗤之以鼻。  
“没错！”穆里尼奥挑起了眉毛，佩普继续说：“或者类似他那样的。他必须足够灵活，能够做出更快的反应，覆盖更大的面积，守门员覆盖不到那种。”  
“但如果是高球……”  
我没有继续听下去。我本该走到其他餐桌旁用早餐了，但我没法将目光从一个人身上移开：菲戈。  
他从头到尾都没有看着我，也没表现出任何一丝前天晚上的事情存在的迹象。他们三人的讨论，更准确的说法是，穆里尼奥和佩普在说，菲戈在听。他盯着佩普在看，表情是一种幸福的如痴如醉，即使穆里尼奥在跟他说话，他的眼睛也没有一刻离开佩普的脸。他脸上每一个细胞都在诉说着爱和思念。  
这是当然的，我尝试对自己说，毕竟……但是……但……有那么一瞬间，我以为……因为……  
我以为。  
在我脑子做出决定以前，我的身子自动转过身去，拔腿离开。走出一两步后，穆里尼奥突然在我身后出声：  
“普伊！恭喜！昨天的比赛表现太好了！我会跟教练提的，告诉他你非常值得信任。”  
“谢谢，”我说，意识到自己声音里的麻木。显然这打断了他们的讨论，佩普也转过身来看着我，我祈祷他们赶紧放我离开，我现在忍不了在菲戈和佩普两人身边多呆一秒钟。但佩普端起自己的橙汁饮料喝了一口，上下打量了我一番，在我心脏快爆炸的前一秒，他问：  
“诶？哈维怎么没跟你一起走？我以为你们两到哪都在一起。”  
我狂跳的心回到了常速，但仍然害怕面对佩普的目光，于是我慌乱地找了个借口：  
“哈维啊，他昨晚吃坏肚子现在上厕所去了。”  
我说这句话时完全不自信，佩普的目光实在过于锐利，跟他对视让人感觉下一秒就会被看穿所有的秘密。但还没等他说话，背后另一个声音又吓了我一跳：  
“你们提到我？嘿佩普！”哈维走过来，雀跃地蹦到佩普面前，狠狠抱了他一下。  
我觉得我不能留下来看佩普跟哈维用三秒钟拆穿我的谎言了。我的腿带着我用尽量稳定的步伐走出了餐厅，离开所有人的视线之后，我才感觉到一只冰冷的手捏住了我。  
佩普一定知道了……吗？

“别上抢！”范加尔对我吼道，在训练里我又被菲戈轻巧地晃过以后，“别那么鲁莽地上抢！你看看为你补位的雷齐格！他要被累死了！”  
“我没事……”荷兰后卫说，但范加尔仿佛没听见。  
我从地上爬起来，告诉自己这不是私人恩怨，但我自己也没法说服自己。

自从那句“晚安”后，菲戈再也没有跟我说过一句话。要是这是平时，我不会觉得有什么异常，本来，他基本上都会跟佩普和其他队长们一起活动，加上穆里尼奥，或者是其他助教。那晚我在离开更衣室前不经意地瞟到他跟佩普在角落里接吻，是很快速地一下，但那仍让鸡皮疙瘩爬上了我的手臂。

一个问题，我有一个问题需要问出口，否则我就要憋得爆炸了。我不可能去问佩普和菲戈，现在他们的眼睛我都不敢看一下；我跟穆里尼奥不是很亲近；更不能去问哈维，他这家伙，一来比我还没经验，二来只要佩普问，无论什么事情都会被他和盘托出的。  
这个问题被我憋到了下一次国家队集训，我终于决定，专业人士是最好的选项。于是我预约了跟队医的谈话。  
“所以……”我开口，斟酌着自己的用词，“有人告诉我，比赛前进行性爱有助于比赛时放松，请问这是真的吗？有科学依据吗？”  
我需要知道。我需要知道到底他有没有……  
“目前没有充分的证据证明性爱与赛场表现有直接关系。”队医极其专业地回答我，“有部分球员反馈在赛前跟他们爱的人、关心的人待在一起的时间增长，会降低紧张程度，但也有反例。”  
“那如果有可能的话，比赛前性爱会不会是一个值得推荐的做法？”我问。

队医还没来得及回答，半开着的门外突然传来一阵大笑，操，我知道那是谁。匆匆地抛下一个“谢谢”，我跑出门，伊克尔抱着一堆训练桩站在那里，笑的上气不接下气，显然只是路过。  
“噢，天啊，普伊，我还以为你不是那种……”他躲过我踹向他的腿，撒开腿准备逃离现场。  
“不许告诉哈维！”我追在他后面威胁他。  
但显然，威胁没用，当天下午，整个国家队就全知道了，我对哈维和伊克尔翻了一整天的白眼。这事后来流传了下来，变成了国家队里一个经典笑话，你肯定也听说过这个故事，现在他们还喜欢用，“你知道，普约尔那时候很年轻，也很害羞，所以他悄悄去问队医……”做开头。  
现在，你就知道我问那个问题的所有背景了。我不会把我曾爱过那个叛徒的事告诉任何人，但既然你问了……我不会对你隐瞒任何事。任何事，Geri。

但佩普，佩普-瓜迪奥拉一直是我猜不透的人。他那么无所不知，即使他从未跟我提起，但我一直认为他确实知道我跟菲戈发生过什么。故事终于要来到我一直害怕说到的那个地方了。  
21世纪真可怕，当时我在想，也许1999年世界末日是真的，不过仅仅是巴萨的末日。  
关于他离开的所有细节和猜测都在这十几年里被媒体反复咀嚼，所有巴萨人（我怀疑包括皇马人）都对整个故事耳熟能详，我也没有新东西可以补充了。不过，现在，看着他十几年后被采访，媒体最关心的还是他的背叛，不是他的金球、不是他的进球纪录、不是第一期银河战舰，甚至还多次逼得他出来“辟谣”说他跟佩普没有在一起过，我就感到一阵淡薄的、带着冷笑的怜悯之情。  
现在的我，想回去抱抱那个二十二岁的、感到仿佛世界崩裂的我。  
00/01的新赛季开始后，整个诺坎普燃烧着一股燥热的、快要喷出火来的疯魔与混乱的气氛。在那种气氛里，平时急躁易怒的我一反常态地冷漠。更衣室里也无法避免谈起菲戈的话题，但我这辈子从没比那段时间更加完完全全把注意力集中在足球上。哈维也变得沉默寡言了，不再追着佩普问东问西。  
即使还有一个月时间，随着那个赛季第一次国家德比的逼近，连挂在训练场边的巴萨旗帜都显得慌乱不安，忽上忽下。  
佩普忽然在一次训练的休息间歇找到我。  
”普伊，”他喊我。“你会在国家德比上防守他。”  
我们都知道他是谁。  
“是的。”我说，突然想起自己在过去训练中无数次被他晃过的画面，心脏狂跳起来，“我知道。”  
这是许久许久以来我跟佩普的第一次对话里谈起那个人。我突然有点好奇，想说点什么……我很抱歉？你值得更好的？但看上去佩普很严肃，不是闲聊的气氛，于是我闭上了嘴，等着他开口。  
“我们就算输，也不能让他表现好。”佩普说，陈述的语调。  
“我知道。”我再次点头，这一点再明显不过。  
“但只要限制住了他，我们就能赢。”佩普握住了我的手，双手一起，“我很熟悉他的进攻方式，我相信你能够防住他。让我来教你怎么防守他。”  
我盯住佩普的眼睛，他是今年金球奖热门人选，在欧洲杯上堪称天神下凡，佩普告诉当时还身穿26号的我，我能够防好他，就像告诉刚从曼联回巴萨的你，说你能够一个人防住梅西一样。  
我问：“你相信我能够防住他？”在看过训练场上他怎么把我当木桩过之后？后一句我没说出口。  
“我不是‘相信’你能做到，”佩普纠正我，“我‘知道‘。”  
然后泪水毫无预兆地流出了我的眼眶。佩普抱住了我，我趴在他的肩膀上哽咽得发抖。佩普总是知道，佩普知道一切。  
我不知道我在哭什么，是他像孩子拿走一件想要的玩具那样拿走我的第一次？还是他如此轻易地获取又抛弃了佩普的爱？还是这几个月来几千万巴萨球迷碎了又碎的心？还是做完这一切后，我们的记忆里仍会留下他被克鲁伊夫签下时快乐的笑容，还有他进球时十万诺坎普球迷呼喊他名字的回音？  
佩普紧紧地抱着我。他大我不到十岁，但他的怀抱如此坚实有力，让我想起父亲，我像变回了那个在离开家乡时，抱住父亲，想哭又极力忍住的小男孩。  
父亲推崇坚强的人。他从不喜欢眼泪。  
“他总是很喜欢贪小便宜……这是他的缺点之一，被我的爱所忽视的东西，但是没想到，最后是这让他离开了我。”佩普用一种淡然与从容的口气轻轻说，抚摸着我的头发。“但这是我的事。现在，你需要做的是……”佩普深吸了一口气，“打败他！在所有人面前。”  
“我会的。”我说，用佩普的袖子擦干眼睛，抬起头来看他，说话还有些抽噎。佩普用他那双圆溜溜的眼睛盯着我，在一瞬间让我产生了被神审视的错觉。  
“我永远不会再哭泣。”我说，一方面是为了掩饰尴尬，另一方面，这是我给自己的誓言，在诺坎普的国王面前说出来再合适不过。“无论是夺冠还是失利，是朋友离去还是伤病困扰……无论发生什么事。任何事。”  
佩普看起来有点惊讶。不过他仍然绽放出了一个笑容，“我想，要是有下任队长投票，我会把我的票给你。”

打败他，这是国王的命令。  
在国家德比前，我很冷静，我再也不需要什么赛前的性爱来帮助自己战胜恐惧。  
剩下的，是历史了。

最爱你的 卡莱斯-普约尔  
（签名）

END

史实补充：  
1\. 普伊在菲戈第一次回诺坎普的国家德比上，将他防守得一整场碌碌无为，巴萨2-0获胜，小将普约尔一战成名，从此以后成为西班牙国家队和巴萨铁打主力。在08年欧洲杯前，西班牙最热国家队话题是，“谁来做普约尔的中后卫搭档”。  
2\. 瓜迪奥拉2001年离开巴萨，他与哈维做了三年队友，与普伊做了2年。采访里普伊说过“瓜迪奥拉教我怎么防守菲戈”。  
3\. 在瓜那本散文式自传里写过，“菲戈，20年后，等我们名字都不出现在头版头条，我们会找个地方坐下来喝一杯，然后我会问你那个问题的答案。20年，菲戈，我等。”（但现在2020了，瓜的名字显然还在头版头条）  
4\. 在2004年的巴萨队长选举中，普约尔获得20人中19票当选队长，唯一没得那张票是他自己的。  
5\. 菲戈在2005年离开皇马，转投国际米兰。他1995年来到巴萨，刚好在巴萨和皇马都呆了5年。  
6\. 2019年，菲戈最新一次说“我和瓜迪奥拉不是一对，我喜欢女人”。


End file.
